


My gift!!!

by Kanaev



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, lovely christmas AU, toforgetallthepain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaev/pseuds/Kanaev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you like it!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	My gift!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_terrible/gifts).




End file.
